


Wanting something new

by Pogosasshole



Category: After - Fandom, After Series - Anna Todd, After we collided
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Groping, Hand Jobs, I don't look over my chapters sorry abt the mistakes lol, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Office Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Yoga, this was so fucking funny to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pogosasshole/pseuds/Pogosasshole
Summary: Hardin is originally in the area to see his long lost love: Tessa; but when he sees Tessa in her hotel room alone with Trevor, he is thrown into a confusing spiral of emotions. Trevor is every thing he could never be. Motivated, buff, attractive, and smart; Trevor awakens something inside Hardin that he thought was long dead.-Aka I struggled through the new after movie as a dare and thought it would be funny if Hardin and Trevor got together instead.
Relationships: Hardin scott/trevor matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. First connection

The door slammed open; Hardins chest heaved with emotion as he watched tall blonde man wrapped in a towel make his way around Tessa, who was standing in the middle of the bathroom doorway.  
"Trevor-" She started. The blonde man, Trevor, pushed her behind him.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Hardin demanded, making his way towards Trevor, hands raised defensively. Tessa stood shell-shocked in the bathroom, watching the boys slowly circle each other. Hardin looked violent, like he was out for blood.  
"I came all the way to see you Tess, and here you are shacking up with some random asshole?"  
"He's not 'some random asshole' Hardin, he's-"  
"Tessa, I need you to leave. Let me handle this dickweed." Trevor pushed her towards the door and made a move at Hardin. Who did this guy think he was? Barging into Tessa's hotel room, interrupting their night, threatening HIM of all people? Trevor didn't even know this guy. What could he possibly have against him? Trevor tightened the grip on his towel as he circled Hardin, trying to figure out his next moves. Would he be able to defend himself without exposing himself?  
"Why are you trying to shag my girlfriend?" The dark haired man shouted, making to swing at Trevor. Caught off guard, Trevor rushed to block the swing and shoved Hardin to the ground, pinning his arms to the ground. Trevor's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he realized his towel lay a few feet away from the both of them, he was pinning a stranger to the ground clad in only his underwear. Hardin gulped and squirmed, but fuck this dude was strong.  
"Get the fuck off of me." Hardin growled, thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to throw Trevor off of him.  
"Not if you're planning on hitting me again." Trevor held Hardin's wrists against the floor with one hand and moved his other hand to Hardin's chest, further preventing his attempts to break out of Trevor's grip.  
Hardin breathed heavily, his heart pounding in his ears. Trevor stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth parted, breathing heavily. This guy was attractive, dark green eyes and sharp features. What had Tessa called him? Hardin? Trevor tested relaxing his grip on Hardin's wrists; and, when Hardin made no move to throw him off, moved to sit beside him.  
Hardin seemed to deflate as he pulled himself into a seated position, wrapping his arms around his knees. He looked almost vulnerable. "I won't hit you, I'm sorry," He sniffed.  
"What's your deal? How do you know Tessa?" Trevor questioned, watching as Hardin pressed his palms into his eyes.  
"It's a long story, we used to be lovers. I made a mistake, I don't think she loves me any more." Hardin cringed as the words left his mouth. How pathetic was this, bitching about his feelings to the guy who was probably banging the girl he came here for. "I suppose I've got no shot at winning her back, if you're the man she's with."  
"I'm just a work friend, I have no intention on being more than that. If that makes you feel any better." Trevor hesitantly placed a hand on Hardin's shoulder. He understood what it was like, chasing after someone who obviously didn't want you, it hurt like hell.  
"You don't?"  
"I don't. I promise."  
Hardin sighed, it was probably no use. Tessa didn't want him, he was a fool to think otherwise.  
"I suppose it doesn't matter. She doesn't want me. No one does." A burning shame crept up the back of Hardin's neck at his over sharing, he bit his cheek in frustration and placed his head in his arms. Hardin glanced sideways at Trevor, who had wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm sure that's not true." Trevor murmured. Hardin lifted his head and looked into Trevor's eyes. He really was quite attractive, Hardin thought, it would be understandable if Tessa preferred him.  
"You don't know me." Hardin whispered, his face inching closer to Trevor's.  
"I would like to, if you'll let me." Trevor spoke softly, eyes half lidded as he brought a hand to Hardin's cheek. "Will you let me?"  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
Trevor brushed Hardin's bangs out of his eyes, "you won't hurt me." He said gently, pressing his lips to Hardin's.  
He combed his fingers through Hardin's hair, Hardin gasped into his mouth and Trevor took the opportunity to swipe his tongue into Hardin's mouth, tugging at the ends of his hair. Hardin gripped his shoulders and gave a breathy moan. Heat pooled in Trevor's stomach, he broke the kiss and watched Hardin's face as he pushed him back to the ground. Hardin gasped as Trevor bit his neck. "I'm gonna make you feel so good," Trevor mouthed at his ear, hands moving under Hardin's shirt, pinching his nipples. Hardin whined, digging his nails into Trevor's back as Trevor's hand ghosted over his bulge. Trevor kissed down his torso, shoving his pants down around his knees. "So good..." Trevor whispered, wrapping his lips around the head of Hardin's cock, drool dripping down the side of his length as he bobbed his head.  
"Oh fuck..." Hardin groaned, he gripped Trevor's hair and bucked his hips wantingly.  
Trevor pulled away with a wet slurp, "m gonna make you cum" he slurred pumping Hardin's cock and mouthed at Hardin's inner thigh. He tongued the tip of Hardin's cock before grabbing hold of Hardin's hips and deepthroating him entirely; cock hitting the back of his throat.  
"Trevor oh, oh shit oh fuckkkk!" Hardin pushed Trevor's down even further, his nose brushing against the coarse brown hair at the base of his cock, thrusting into Trevor's mouth. "Fuck Trevor I'm gonna cum, oh my god Trev..." He trailed off into a series of loud moans, vision going white as he came hard, Trevor moaned as he swallowed around him. "Hnnn," Hardin winced as the feeling became overwhelming, pulling Trevor off his dick. Trevor moved up his body; hand gripping at the base of Hardin's neck as he moved to kiss him.  
"Can you taste yourself on my tongue?" Trevor murmured into his mouth. Hardin could only gasp in response, clutching at Trevor's shoulders, trembling.


	2. Trevors perfect day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys my friend finally got an ao3 account. They helped me write this thanks @ normanmoo

"Guess who?" Hardin covered Trevor's eyes with his hands, grey envelope peaking out of his front pocket.  
"Oh I know who," Trevor leaned his head back, "what's up?"  
Hardin removed his hands and handed the envelope to Trevor.  
"What's this?" He asked as he opened it. "Trevor's perfect day?"  
"Yeah, we can do whatever you want."  
"Anything?" Trevor asked, smirking.  
"Anything. It's your perfect day." Hardin confirmed, "just don't make me regret this."  
Trevor pushed his chair back and made his way to his room, "grab your athletic clothes, we're doing hot yoga." He called from the doorway.  
Hardin raised his eyebrows and snorted. Of course Trevor would be into yoga.  
They were late to the studio, the only spots left were in the back. Trevor made sure to take the mat in front of Hardin; this was gonna be a perfect day alright, a perfect day of torturing Hardin with his perfect ass.  
"Downward dog position," the instructor called as the pair settled in, "feel the tension in your glutes."  
Trevor cackled internally, it was all too perfect. He tried not to glance at Hardin when he uttered a soft "damn" in Trevor's direction as he assumed the position with a soft grunt.  
The rest of the class moved smoothly until they realized they had booked the more advanced version, women balanced on top of and against their male partners.  
Trevor looked around in confusion, glancing back at Hardin who motioned for him to come closer.  
"I'm going to teach you the advanced downward dog." He spun Trevor around and gently pressed his fingers at the small of his back. "Bend over."  
Trevor did as he was told.  
"How is this advanced?" He asked, trying to catch Hardin's eye through his spread legs.  
Hardin said nothing, placing his hands on Trevor's shoulder blades and moving closer until-  
"Oh-" Trevor gasped.  
Hardin slightly rocked his hips, half hard cock pressing into Trevor's ass.  
"You're really good at yoga, Trevor." Hardin murmured. His hands slid up from Trevor's shoulder blades, one resting on Trevor's ass while the other crept around his side.  
"Hardin what the fuck." Trevor hissed through bared teeth.  
"I think we should go home." Hardin whispered, palming Trevor's dick once more before he let him go.


	3. The shower scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys tysm for ur comments I was quite surprised to see that we even had any lol. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It's meeee Normanmoo!!!! I just wanted say hey! Thanks for the support! I hope you get a hardon form the fanfic lmaoooo enjoy I hope u all have a great day thank god 2020 is almost over, but this fanfic is not ;) anyways bye!

"Hardin! Stop it!" Trevor laughed, side stepping out of Hardin's grasp, "I'm all sweaty let me shower first." He chastised.  
"Awe come on Trevor." Hardin pleaded, following him to the bathroom.  
"Shower first." Trevor said firmly, turning around and closing the door in Hardin's face. Trevor hummed to himself as he turned the water on and stripped himself of his clothes. He stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall, eyes closed as he recalled the feeling of Hardin's dick rubbing against him at the studio. He slowly slid a hand down to his cock, imaging Hardin's hand in its place.  
The sound of the door handle slowly turning caught Trevor's attention. The door creaked open, and, through the shower curtain, Trevor could see that Hardin was nude.  
"Oh hello Hardin, what brings you here?" Trevor drawled, hand moving lazily over his dick.  
Hardin slid back the curtain, biting his lip as his eyes roamed Trevor's body. "Trevor." He breathed, grabbing at the hand wrapped around Trevor's cock.  
"Yes?"  
Hardin slowly dropped to his knees, dragging his hands down Trevor's thighs.  
"I've never given a, uh, blowjob before."  
"Look at me," Trevor cupped his cheek, maintaining eye contact as he slipped his thumb into the corner of Hardin's mouth. "You'll get the hang of it, it's like sucking a lollypop. Just watch your teeth."  
Hardin licked his lips nervously and hesitantly brought his mouth to the tip of Trevor's cock, twirling his tongue the way he remembered girls doing to him.  
"Fuck..." Trevor groaned and tightly gripped Hardin's hair, gently pushing him further down his shaft. Encouraged by Trevor's reaction, Hardin quickened his pace.  
"Shit, oh Hardin, oh god- I'm gonna-"  
Hardin pulled off and roughly jerked him off, letting Trevor cum on his face with a loud groan.  
"Oh fuck, Hardin come here." Trevor tugged at Hardin's shoulder, letting the water cleanse his face before pulling him into a tight embrace. "I want to fuck you." He whispered hotly into Hardin's ear, who responded by digging his nails into his partner's shoulders, mouthing at the base of his neck with a moan.  
"Have you ever been fucked by a man?" Trevor was groping his ass and turning them around, Hardin's back pressed roughly into the tiles.  
"No." Hardin said weakly.  
"Turn around, I'll be gentle."  
Hardin obeyed, using his forearms to brace himself against the wall and bending at the waist; feeling Trevor's hand between his cheeks, fingers slick with spit.  
"It'll feel weird at first." Trevor warned, circling his finger against his hole.  
"Just do it." Hardin pleaded, grinding down on Trevor's hand. Trevor gradually slid his finger into his ass, slightly pumping his finger a few times to help Hardin get adjusted.  
"Trev- wait, take it out," Hardin hissed in pain.  
Trevor slid his free hand up the wall to intertwine his fingers with Hardin's. "It'll feel so good soon, baby, just trust me." He murmured, leaning into Hardin's back and biting into his shoulder. Hardin grunted and swore, Trever felt him relax a little and took the opportunity to thrust his finger deeper, drawing sharp moans from Hardin. He slowly added another finger, Hardin tightened his grip on Trevor's hand and rested his forehead on the cool tile, breathing hard.  
"Does that feel good baby?"  
"Oh- mmm, fuck...Trevor, yes-" Hardin arched his back as Trevor pumped his fingers slowly, flexing inside him and hitting just the right spot. "Ahh- oh- Trev, Trevor I-"  
Trevor released his hand against the wall and began stroking Hardin's cock. The combination drove him crazy, he pressed his cheek into the tile, whimpering Trevor's name as he came.


End file.
